spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jlwr4life
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spider Rider Center! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Arceus x page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 03:51, 27 December 2009 hey hi JLwr4life I got your message on my page but I car't make you a admin beacuse I don't know how and I did not make the spider riiders center sorry but leave a massage if I read it wrong bye. MSN have you got msn Jlwr4life What is MSN? the name says it all Please visit me Please visit my wikia it is called chatroom wikia hey hey Jlw4life why did you think I made spider riders wikia who made spider riders center? hey again if your looking for who made spider riders center then i think someone called jesie I think you made spider riders center because youre the only one besides me who does anything on this wikia the only reason i go on spider riders center is because I'm spider riders biggest fan well that's what I think bye oh and cna you plz read spider riders season 2 if you think its good or not i have to disagree with you. IM spider riders greatest fan are u a girl or a boy i am the biggest spider riders fan i know every episode the names 1-52 and i know every fact about every chaacter.who's your fav character mines prince lumen yo hey i think ur really cool that u like spider riders as much as i do do u have bebo or msn facebook because i want to know u better and know who my enermy is i know every thing about spider riders and i want to prove it to you btw are you a girl or a boy I'm a girl and my names sultana what's ur name add me spiderriders@hotmail.co.uk Im a girl too yeah i wrote season 2 and i know that the character are from yu-gi-oh but i needed some characters but if its ilegal then i'll take them out and the other chacter kyle is from yu-gi-oh 5ds. how old are u yeah. its illegal. im pretty sure. its just that you didnt give the original creators credit. and also please quit asking me all these personal questions because everyone who gets on this wikia can access my talk page. so about the season 2 thing i either think you should put a disclaimer (a thing that says that you didnt create the original characters) or not put pictures. also my favorite character in spider riders is aqune. pop quiz(about spider riders) WHAT is the name of each of the big four? WHAT is the name of all the spiders? WHO is Corona's new battle partner in her dream in "Because Im a Warrior"? WHO is Igneous in love with? WHO is Igneous's battle partner?hint: hes not a spider rider? 1)Buguese 2)Larva P. Grasshop 3)Beerain 4)Stags 1)Shadow 2)Venus 3)Flame 4)Ebony 5)Hotarla 6)Brutus 7)Portia 8)Dagger grasshop Queen Illuma that's a trick question i don't know but is it Slate season 2 so i took the pics out now is that ok and aqune is your fav character right but i like prince lumen better sorry i will not ask you any more personal question lol about the trick question i accidentally put the wrong punctuation. and I am getting really curious about when you get on so can you please put the date when you make a comment. And good job on the pop quiz. Can you maybe make me one? Jan.10 Pop Quiz (Aqune) 1. Who is Aqune's spider? 2. What does Bugese* use to control Aqune? 3. What is Aqune's weapon? 4. Who is Aqune related to? 5. What is Aqune and her relative riding on when they get seperated? 6. Where does Bugese find Aqune? 7. Can Aqune use the Oracle Key's Power? 8. Does Aqune ever attack one of the Big Four? * Did I spell his name right? Jan. 10 Portia a mask i have no idea but it looks like a sword Corona I don't know what you mean by that so I'll skip that one Forest of Bewilderment yes i think so yes jan 11 yeah i can make you a quiz but its going to be easy i think pop quiz (about spider riders episodes or the characters) 1)In episode 6 what toy did sparkle want?2)where did Hunter find his manacle?3)what is hunter's wepon4)what is the name of the girl that Prince lumen fell in love with?5)what is grass hops wife called?6)what is the episode called when hunter fights stags for the first time?7)how did the spider riders get the second Oracle key from? Jan. 11 dude dude, please do a pop quiz on ONE subject. I have school you know. I cant name all these things off the top of my head. I havent watched spider riders in a while, so I dont know much about episodes. But I promise you that I have the info somewhere in my brain. trying to answer the pop quiz 1. sparkle/shimmer ball (I think) in a chest before he got sucked into the portal to the inner world a sword like thingy so i have school to lol im only 13 i think i'll do the quiz tomorrow lol byee and i have no idea what ur answers are prince lumen lumen is my fav character hes better than any other spider rider hes the best Building your community Hi there. I saw the message you left for Sannse and I wanted to take a minute to answer your question. Building a community can definitely be a challenge, but it's not hopeless even if it takes a little while to do! After all, it's only been a few weeks since you adopted the wiki. If you build it they will come, as the old saying goes. I do have a few suggestions that you can consider for promoting your wiki. The best way to attract readers and editors is to keep building pages. The longer and more interesting your pages are, and the more links they have to each other, the better your wiki will rank in search engines. This makes it more likely that people interested in your topic will be able to find you when they search! Once you have 200 pages you can qualify for a Wikia Spotlight, to advertise your wiki on similar wikis - see http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Spotlights for details. Many wikis have also reached out to their user base by creating Facebook or Twitter profiles and friending or following users. For other ideas on promoting your project, please visit our advice pages in help: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Attracting_Contributors Good luck, and thank you for asking about this. If you need anything else, on this topic or otherwise, feel free to post a message on my talk page. I'm happy to help. =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 05:39, October 15, 2010 (UTC) thank . . . Hey. Well you might know me as Arceus x. Haven't been on for a while cause of school so I forgot all about this site and my account password. Gawd, this place has changed allot couldn't find anything. Well I could be active if you want but This place seems dead. XxLumenxX 22:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. I don't see much point in me joining either no new members will join this wikia plus I'm still confused about this new wikia layout. Oh well. Bye.